justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Keep on Moving
|artist = Michelle Delamor |year = 2017 |nogm = 3 |dlc = September 12, 2018 (NOW) |dg = |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |mode = Solo |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = |lc = |pictos = 165 |nowc = KeepOn |dura = 3:04 |audio = |choreo = Jahmilah Alazam |perf = Jahmilah Alazamhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BZXrL1dBZN5/ }}Michelle Delamor tarafından "Keep on Moving", , ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Koç, kısa ve kıvrık sıcak pembe saçlı, yan tarafa yapılmış bir kadındır. Önde ve arkada kesilmiş, üst kısmı kesilmiş, her iki tarafında da uyluklarına uzanan mavi şeffaf bir üst giyer. Topun kolları, bileklerinin etrafında altın rengindedir. Altında siyah bir sütyen ve ışıltılı ve parlak açık mavi şort giyer. Ayrıca koyu ve açık mavi çoraplarla sıcak pembe çizme-topuklu giyer ve her iki taraf için altı tane siyah yıldız vardır. Takı için altın parçaları ve siyah pembe küpeleri olan siyah bir kolye takıyor. Arka Plan Arka plan çoğunlukla geometrik şekilleri değiştirir ve çoğunlukla üçgenlerden oluşur.Enstrümental sırasında, bir çiçek formundaki şekiller, birbirinin yerine geçen birçok renkte görülür. Köprü boyunca, o zaman pek çok şeklin göründüğü kaleydoskopik şekiller ortaya çıkar. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 3 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1 ve 3: Kollarınızı yumruklarınız kapalıyken yere koyun. Gold Moves 2: Sola dönün, yavaşça geriye yaslanın ve kollarınızı arkanıza bırakın. keepon gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 3 keepon gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 3 in-game Keepon gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Keepon gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *'' , 22 Eylül 2017'de Spotify'da, önizleme oyununun ortaya çıkmasından birkaç saat önce yayınlandı. Galeri Game Files Keepon cover generic.jpg|''Keep on Moving Keepon cover albumcoach.png| album coach Keepon cover albumbkg.png| album background keepon_banner_bkg.png| menu banner KeepOn_BC.jpg| cover Keeponava.png|Avatar KeepOn_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Keepon menu.png|''Keep on Moving'' on the menu (8th-gen) Keepon load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Keepon coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Keepon_jdnow_menu.png|''Keep on Moving'' on the menu Keepon_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Computer) Keepon_jdnow_coachmenu_phone.png| coach selection screen (Phone) Keepon_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Keepon_jd2019_menu.png|''Keep on Moving'' on the menu Keepon_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Keepon_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images 8. KEEP ON MOVING 303034|Promotional gameplay Behind the Scenes Keeponmoving bts.jpg|Behind the scenes Others Keeponmoving thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Keeponmoving thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Keeponmoving feet glitch 1.png|Editing error with the dancer s shoes Keeponmoving feet glitch 2.png|Another editing error with her shoes Keepon glitch.PNG|Editing error with her shoes and her hair Videos Official Audio Keep On Moving ( from Just Dance 2018) Michelle Delamor Keep On Moving (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Keep on Moving - Gameplay Teaser (US) Keep on Moving - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Keep On Moving Just Dance 2018 Keep on Moving - Just Dance Now Keep On Moving - Just Dance 2019 Extraction Keep On Moving - Just Dance 2018 (No GUI) Behind The Scenes How I Produced "Keep on Moving" featured in Just Dance 2018 Just Dance 2018 - Keep On Moving (Behind The Scenes) References Site Navigation es:Keep On Moving en:Keep On Moving Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Michelle Delamor Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2018 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Jahmilah Alazam